The present technology relates to a camera module and an electronic device, and more particularly to, a camera module and an electronic device capable of efficiently cooling an image sensor, while configuring an image sensor unit to be movable.
An imaging device configured as a digital camera or the like includes a camera shake correction mechanism that shifts the position of an image sensor unit including an image sensor and a lowpass filter (optical filter) to perform camera shake correction at the time of photography.
In an imaging device such as a digital single-lens reflex camera, dust may penetrate into its camera body and thus may be attached to the surface of a lowpass filter on an image sensor, for example, when a lens is exchanged. Therefore, as a dust removing countermeasure against the attached dust, there is a countermeasure of brushing off the dust attached to the lowpass filter by activating the above-described camera shake correction mechanism and driving (vibrating) the image sensor unit in a reciprocation manner (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-311925).
Further, a technology for moving an image sensor in an optical axis direction perpendicular to an imaging surface has been suggested (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-148299).
For example, in a monitoring camera device that performs monitoring during the night and the day, an optical path length differs between a case in which photography is performed using visible light during the day and a case in which photography is performed using infrared light during the night depending on whether there is an infrared cutoff filter. Therefore, by automatically moving the image sensor unit in the optical axis direction and correcting the difference in the optical path length at the time of the photography using the visible light and the infrared light described above, it is possible to realize the monitoring camera device capable of obtaining a focused and sharp image regardless of the night and the day.